Star Wars
The league, in it's early days, somehow got into debates about which players aligned with which side of the Force. It may have been the Aussies or some other GMs who drove but even guys who weren't Star Wars fans got into the act. Here are excerpts copied from a thread on the topic - it came up in numerous other places, but this was the only consolidated example. Evil Empire vs The Alliance Jan 17, 2006 - By Neddy Ok its time to clarify things: Evil Empire Darth Emack - Jeff (STL) Bobba Emack - Sean (PHI) Darth Bereska - Darren (VAN) Grand Admiral Leibowitz - Dave (NYR Homer) Senator Boconcio - Lucas (COL) The Alliance Pat Skywalker - Pat (OTT) Jim Solo - Jim (BOS) Nedbacca - Brett (SJ) Dougie-wan Hend-Obi - Doug (WSH) Neutral Factions Jar Jar Machado - Luiz (DAL) Chris "The Evil One" (BUF) - seems to be swaying towards the dark side Free Agents/Bounty Hunters Sam (LA) - seems to target The Evil Empire in posts - potential freedom fighter If you have not been mentioned, please post below your beliefs, whether it be evil empire or alliance propaganda and you will be appropriately categorised (yes we spell it with an 's' in Australia). Jan 17, 2006 - by Jimbo :lol: we are such Star Wars geeks. I think its to late for Chris he is well and truly a sith lord now <_< as I said before you cant run an evil empire and not be affected! As for all you free agents the light side will prevail! Join the winning side before its too late! :contract: Jan 17, 2006 - by Doug Henderson I'm listening to all offers. Jan 17, 2006 - by Dave Leibowitz How many Cups have been won by rebel forces? If we assume Kerry Duquette was neutral, then the answer is ZERO. Jan 17, 2006 - by Chris Thiele I am part of the Evil Empire. Me being an evil person and running an evil empire just makes it impossible to be part of The Alliance. Oh, and if anybody can think of a better name for me then "The Evil One", I am all ears. Jan 17, 2006 - by Neddy I am sure Jim and I can sway Brian to join The Alliance, therefore giving us representation on the Global Cup. As for names for Chris (aka Traitorous Scum) here are a few: Thiele the Hutt The Emporer (if he wins the cup this year, maybe) Count Thiele Chris Grevious Sorry, but I watched The Empire Strikes Back last night, so there is some residual kickback from watching it. Jan 18, 2006 - by Doug Henderson I must say that the dark side has a compelling arguement but the fact is they always loose in the end so I am going to come out and declare myself for the light side. Jan 18, 2006 - by Luiz Machado :rolleyes: Yes, I never forgot my place and my nick name here but I saw that you don't forgot too Dundee... :lol: Like all you see, always I'm stay out from this discussions, then... I'm the Jar Jar "Shake Dallas" Machado!!! but the best is the Free Agencys... :eusa_clap: I think that they have to question for some picks and players in GHL to enter in one of the sides... PS.: It happened in one brazilian hockey league about a guy in the same city that give R$ 5,00 for anothe one to enter in the league, LOL... don't know if is true... but if happen in GHL... I SELL JANI RITA FOR US$ 10,00!!! :lol: Jan 18, 2006 - by OttawaGM (Pat?) I must say as well that this is the MOST Jar Jar'ish post ever made by Luiz. I can't even get through the whole post without my brain hurting ;) heh Jan 18, 2006 - by Doug Henderson I will take what ever name you want to give me, I just need to be included. Jan 18, 2006 - by Dave Leibowitz A very light-side notion. Us Dark Siders don't need that kind of validation. We're comfortable with ourselves the way we are. Luke Dougwalker? Doug Solo? Han Henderson? Obi Wan Hend-obi? Dougie-Wan Kenobi? I think Dougie-Wan is my favorite. Jan 18, 2006 - by Jimbo You have to combine those 2; Dougie-wan Hend-Obi Thats just too funny :lol: Jan 18, 2006 - by Neddy Welcome to The Alliance my friend. The path you have chosen to fight evil in GHL will no doubt reward you. It is your destiny. Jan 18, 2006 - by Doug Henderson I will take my name and hold in a postion of honour. Jan 18, 2006 - by Flavio According to my beliefs, a GM starts in the lightside of the force. Than, he may choose (or fulfill) his destiny, depending on his actions and beliefs. After all, Vader was borned Anakin, right? Quote: How many Cups have been won by rebel forces? I guess that this is the seductive power of the darkside... They win cups... Well, I started going that direction by choosing the "easy" way of hiring veterans and parting ways with picks, the opposite of the long and tough jedi way. But I won't be part of the darkside... (at least not yet. only time will tell...after all, I'm only a young padawan in this game) Jan 27, 2006 - by Boconcio I'm interested in joining the dark forces. Hope to get a response from Dark Commanders soon. Jan 27, 2006 - by Dave Leibowitz The Dark Side could use a force from the other side of the equator. Feb 25, 2010 - by Jimbo Luiz's post hurt my head so much